


畅谈

by EternalMoments



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Historical References, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments
Summary: 让他耻辱地感到释然的那一刻是阿尔弗雷德找到了他体内的敏感处之时。至少痛苦不再是唯一一个蚕食着他的恶魔了。*Rape/Non-con，战损。背景：昆士敦高地战役。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	畅谈

1812年10月13日

马修从疼痛中苏醒过来。尖锐的，生涩的，不知怜惜的疼痛。他睁开眼睛，微热的血或者发冷的汗水从裂开的眼角漫上他的眼球，没有白云遮挡的晴天扎进他的视线里。他费力地阖上眼皮又睁开，终于看到了半跪在他身上的阿尔弗雷德；他听到一声的铁和铅相碰的微响，他的身体里、胸口里有什么东西被抽了出来。一颗差点嵌入他心脏的铅弹。

他本应因为阿尔弗雷德取出子弹的粗糙手法而挣扎抽搐，毕竟阿尔弗雷德缺少帮手。但他没有，阿尔弗雷德的膝盖稳稳地压住他，另一只手按着他伤口那侧的肩膀，他从来都知道他的兄弟的力气有多大。而且他的确动弹不了，光是要从头顶叫嚣到脚尖的痛感中维持意识就耗尽了他的余力。他刚刚大概是死掉了，他想，可他那该死的生命力掐着他的脖子逼他醒来，要他保持清醒，要他看着阿尔弗雷德。加拿大是顽强的。他本应发出悲惨而冗长的呻吟，但他也没有，涌出的只有破风箱似的沉重喘息。喉头几乎不属于他自己的剧痛、空气长驱直入敞开的喉管的冰凉让他想起来，他的脖子也被子弹开了个洞。

被阿尔弗雷德射出的铅弹。

"布洛克死了。"

马修睁大眼睛，转动眼球看向阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德抬起膝盖，离开马修，但马修的呼吸并没能因此轻松一丁半点。他松开夹着铅弹的铁钳，沾满了血的铁器像个失败者似地落进了已经开始泛黄的草地里。他知道马修动不了，拖着脚往前挪了挪，在马修脑袋边上盘腿坐下，上半身向前探进马修的视野里。他看起来并不太好，乱糟糟的麦色头发粘连着干涸的血块（这是阿尔弗雷德的血，他的血，还是谁的血？马修不得不想），右脸颧骨上一块可怖的擦伤，沾满了灰尘和血渍的破破烂烂的衬衫——衬衫？马修试着动了动手指，摸到了垫在他身下的织物。阿尔弗雷德的军服外套。

"你可真傻，马蒂。"阿尔弗雷德的声音伴着布条被撕开的尖鸣流动起来。他的衬衫下摆已经被扯得看不出形状了。他掸掉衬衫布条上的土屑，抬起马修的肩膀，将布条缠到他的胸口上。在轻柔和迅捷之间，阿尔弗雷德选择了后者，拒绝顾及必须因此承受多余的痛苦的马修，"你总会恢复的。我倒希望这点疼痛能让你记住不要再干那种傻事了。"

如果确实如阿尔弗雷德所说，他永远失去了布洛克将军，那么他所做的确实是一件彻头彻尾的傻事，尤其是作为一个无法彻底死去的存在：一个不死的战士，把一次冲锋陷阵的机会浪费在了一个注定不可能挽救的人身上。

"你又生气了。"阿尔弗雷德把绷带拉紧、打结，"你知道吗，马蒂，我把身边的每个人都惹毛过，当然了，不止是亚瑟和你。不止'我们'。乔治，亚力克斯，约翰，阿比盖尔，詹姆斯…唯一的例外只有本，我真正遇到他的时候，他已经是个老祖父了。"

"他们的生命太短暂了，我等不到他们原谅我。至于亚瑟，我不期望得到他的任何理解。但是只有你，马蒂，只有你，我担心——你会离开我。"他从军用水壶中倒出一点水浸湿手帕，擦拭马修伤口周围的肌肤，然后是他自己的脸、双手和手臂。

"布洛克死了。现在，没有人能妨碍我们。"

——前进！英勇的约克民兵！

伊萨艾克·布洛克之死就这样成为传说，捏造的话语被信仰、流言、人心塑造成他的遗言。布洛克究竟是否说过这样的话，马修是不会知道的。他比布洛克更早死去了，他宁可早一点闭上双眼，至少他不用注视着英雄落幕。

但是他不能。在他瞥见灌木丛中的枪口、赶到布洛克将军的身侧、用身体挡下第一发狙击时，他看见阿尔弗雷德从高地旁边的灌木丛中冲了出来，伸手挡在那些惊慌失措的灌木面前。已然迸发的火光是拦不住的。他又感到胸口一阵碎裂般的刺痛，他失去力气，翻身落下马。子弹击中身体的声音盘旋在他的脑后。他最后看见的是阿尔弗雷德那双气急败坏的蓝色眼睛。

"告诉你一件事吧，能让你好受一点。他看见你中弹后，伸出手想要拉住你。"

他总是看见那样一双蓝色的眼睛，浪潮在其中吞没大陆，雷暴在其中肆虐云雨。现在阿尔弗雷德的那双眼睛凝视着他，渴求着——永远都在向他渴求着——什么。

"我很抱歉打伤了你的喉咙。"阿尔弗雷德喃喃，"我瞄准的是布洛克的胸口。如果你没有杵在那里，你和他都不会有多余的痛苦。…不，就只有你还在受苦。伍迪一枪打碎了他的心脏。"

马修阖上双眼。

"英国人赢了这场战役，但是没关系，要紧的只有布洛克。那个胆小谨慎的普雷沃斯特根本无足挂齿。加拿大迟早是我的。尼亚加拉近在咫尺，我随时都可以取回。他们把布洛克的尸体带走了，藏了起来。而你，可怜的马蒂，你又被忘记了。你瞧，根本没有人在乎你。"

"你为了他们战斗。可你要知道，对他们来说，'我们'不过是稍微好用一点的工具罢了。你经历的战斗太少了。他们把你留在那里，像野狗一样死去，然后你自己掘开坟墓爬出来。只有我在乎你。我赶走了乌鸦和秃鹫，把你拖到这里，给你清理伤口。我会带你去刘易斯顿，桑博恩，惠特菲尔德。我们在那里呆上一段时间，直到你恢复。你在听吗，马蒂？只有我在乎你。"

阿尔弗雷德近乎偏执地重复着那些他们仍旧在争夺的小镇的名字，已经被他杀死的对手的名字。他俯下身，凑得那么近，温热的呼吸一下一下地灼烧着马修结痂的、麻木的脸庞。

马修沉重地叹息。他不知道自己是否还能叹息，他发出的只是沙哑无力的，好像被深海困住、无从出逃的一串磕磕绊绊的气泡似的呻吟。他睁开眼睛，望进阿尔弗雷德浑浊的深处。他开合嘴唇，揉着挣扎的杂声和气音，用口型对阿尔弗雷德说：

我—不—需—要—你。

阿—尔。

离—我—远—点。

"你说谎。"阿尔弗雷德伸出双手，捧住马修的脸。他把马修拽起来，全然无视马修猛然变得急促的喘息和牵动的伤口中渗出来浸透绷带的鲜血。马修被紧紧按在阿尔弗雷德的胸口，他的后脑勺被一只滚烫的手强硬地托住。他们的鼻尖抵在一块儿，睫毛随着眨眼扫过对方的肌肤，阿尔弗雷德的蓝色眸子中升起燃烧原野的袅袅灰烟，刺痛得马修直想流泪。

"你不会离开我。你只属于我。"

他定定地看着阿尔弗雷德对他这么说，然后吻了他。他无力抵抗，阿尔弗雷德长驱直入。阿尔弗雷德舔舐、吸吮他的嘴唇，将那两瓣脆弱、干裂的嘴唇变得红肿而湿润。舌尖探进他的口腔中，游刃有余地掠过他的牙床、上颌、舌苔，攫取他的唾液和低吟，他微不足道的撕咬只为这亲吻平添了几丝腥甜的调味。

一个漫长而富有耐心的吻。阿尔弗雷德时不时会放开他一瞬，给他一两次喘气的机会，然后重又将他锁进亲吻中。他在阿尔弗雷德的支撑下摇摇欲坠。阿尔弗雷德的一只手捧着他的脑袋，另一只手在他赤裸的上身游走，揉捏他的耳垂、划过他的下颌，跳过绷带结结实实缠着的脖子和胸口，描画他的锁骨、抚摸他的腹部。那只手贴着他的腹直肌中线向下滑进他松垮的裤子里，皮带早在他的伤口被包扎之前就卸了下来。

不。

马修绝望地摇头。即使这会加剧他的伤口撕裂般的疼痛，即使阿尔弗雷德压根不会注意到。

阿尔弗雷德握住他的身长，粗糙而热烈的手熟练地取悦着它许久不见的老朋友。马修的身长顺从本能地充血、勃起，顶端抵住了阿尔弗雷德的腹部，反而被发皱的衬衫磨得更加难耐。阿尔弗雷德满意地把马修的裤子褪到膝盖以下，打开他的双腿，按部就班地将手指向他的后庭探去。阿尔弗雷德终于放开他的双唇，转而在他的眉骨、眼角、耳后和发梢印下亲吻。

润滑只有他的前端渗出的透明液体，显然完全不够。干涩的异物感让马修挣扎着绷紧了腰想要逃脱，但阿尔弗雷德牢牢控制着他，阿尔弗雷德的强大是横亘在他的虚弱面前的峭壁。

让他耻辱地感到释然的那一刻是阿尔弗雷德找到了他体内的敏感处之时。至少痛苦不再是唯一一个蚕食着他的恶魔了。

即便是在这种时候，他们依然深刻地熟悉彼此。阿尔弗雷德了解马修的身体就像了解他自己的，而马修清楚地知道阿尔弗雷德对自己的身体的熟稔；反过来也一样。阿尔弗雷德陆续又加进去了两根手指。他操弄着马修的内壁的和敏感点，同时无不满怀恶意地将自己的上半身朝马修压过去，磨蹭他的前端。他颤抖着在阿尔弗雷德怀中到达了高潮。

阿尔弗雷德解开腰下的束缚，将早已雀跃不已的性器埋进马修的身体里。这可比几根手指要强硬多了。抽泣声从马修支离破碎的喉咙中溢出，生理性的泪水顺着他下颌的曲线滑落，消失在脖颈的绷带里、或者融进了阿尔弗雷德麦色的发丝之间。被他的温度和挤压包裹的阿尔弗雷德发出了一声悠长的叹息。他抓住马修的臀部，急切地加速了抽插。或许是太快了，马修发出了苦涩的、几乎是求饶的呜咽，但那已经无法传达给阿尔弗雷德了。阿尔弗雷德沉浸在将马修完全占为己有的快意中。久违地，他终于再次拥有他了。

他很快释放在了马修体内。精液、汗水和血液难舍难分地沿着马修的大腿根滴落到阿尔弗雷德的腿上。马修喘息着靠在阿尔弗雷德的身上，被疼痛和疲惫纠缠得精疲力尽，只有倔强地掐着阿尔弗雷德的上臂的手保留了他最后的、微弱的抵抗。但阿尔弗雷德并没有退出他的身体。他托住马修的背部，将他平放回原本的躺姿，抬起马修的一条腿，搭到自己的肩膀上。

显然，他另有打算。

马修别过脑袋，闭上眼睛。除了希望这一切尽快结束，他没法再抱有别的任何希冀。

**Author's Note:**

> *注：1812战争初期，英国陆军少将艾萨克·布洛克（Sir Isaac Brock，1769/10/6－1812/10/13）是上加拿大的总督。战争爆发初期，在普雷沃斯特总督保守观望的命令下，布洛克主动出击，行动甚至迅速于五大湖地区的美军。他在上加拿大地区击退美军的进攻，并发动反击攻入美领五大湖地区。在8月中旬的底特律围城战中，巧妙地运用了假情报及心理战术，透过劝降攻占了底特律要塞以及俘虏多于自军数倍的美军（底特律的失守严重打击了美国夺取加拿大的念头）；两个月后，在昆士顿高地战役中，布洛克在几乎获胜的战况下遭到美军狙击手射杀。
> 
> 标题“畅谈”来自eve的《终末之舞》的歌词：如果被发现本心就是终结的话，就在口干舌燥前互相畅谈吧（真意を知れば最期になるならさ 舌が乾くまで话そうぜ）。是的没错就是gio太太的终末之舞。
> 
> 虽然是畅谈，结果全程只有阿尔弗雷德在哔哔哔哔哔哔，还把马修搞得很疼。看Wiki里说射杀布洛克的是an unknown American，所以就把他变成了阿尔弗雷德（和狙击手同僚们）。看事迹我觉得布洛克将军是一位有勇有谋、运筹帷幄的战士，所以我想马修会想要保护他的性命。阿尔弗雷德会对第一枪误伤了马修表示歉意，但对于狙杀布洛克则不会。写前2/3的时候我还有深重的负罪感，到真的开始写non-con的时候满脑子就只剩下“搞他！”的想法。啊，我的恶趣味。下次搞米。
> 
> 可以当做从大河到地极的番外看，尽管当我开启kinky的脑洞后，回去翻注释，心想这正文也太小清新了（


End file.
